The Motivation
by MartaSwan
Summary: She was his teacher, he was her student. And she needed a motivation.Don't like, don't read. Made some changes. Written for Jayeliwood Sexy Edard Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**An: my second attempt to Lemon. For those of you who didn't read it please, if you want, go read my other one shot "The Gynaecoligist". title explains it all. **

**I have made some changes since someone was so disturbed by it. Well, what can I say... there are a lot of bigots around.**

**I have to remind you that this isn't real. But Fanfiction. And my scenario is not unheard of before.**

**I live in Italy, here, if you have relationship with a sixteen year old person is pedophilia, seventeen and on is not considered so. Anw now Edward is 18. Does it make it better? If the answer is yes, you're absurd.**

**Don't talk about pedophilia. You don't even know what you're talking about. it's a serious matter and you should name about something as trivial as this. You should be ashamed.**

**My ideas are so clichè, I think. But if you like them...**

**Review Please. Thanks.**

**Oh, last thing. I do not intend to offend anyone with this. This was written for a constest. If you must flame, please at least be polite. and please, do not offend ME as a person. This is about the story.**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Story Title: The Motivation**

**Author: MartaSwan**

**Type of Edward: student**

**Character Type: very OCC**

**Pov: third person with focus on Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

* * *

The bell rang

The bell rang. Finally it was the end of that long, exhausting day.

Bella was tired. She used to love her job, even with all the imperfections of it, but now it was starting to wear off. She wasn't as open, as fresh, and willing to learn new things like before. When she was young. And life was starting to rub off her, a marriage, a divorce. It was all so tiring.

She liked being a biology teacher at Forks High School, but now, alone and not young and bubbling anymore, she couldn't find attraction to the job. For her it was just a job. Just payment at the end of the month. Just a way to buy necessities.

She didn't have a motivation anymore. Something to look forward to for her job. And that was sad.

"Ok, you can go now. Good bye" she said, while cleaning her desk. The curtains in class were drawn because that was, extraordinary, a sunny day. And, most extraordinary, too sunny, so much that the sun was uncomfortable.

She lifted her gaze to see the now almost empty class and was surprised to see a student still there, busy preparing his backpack.

"Cullen? What are you doing still here?" she asked, her brows scrunched together, confused, but her tone was joking. She knew Edward, his father was a friend of her previous husband, and she was modestly acquainted with him.

He came to her desk, his bag now ready. "Sorry Miss Swan, I'm slow today. Anyway I'd like to talk to you, if I don't bother you, about my grades" he said politely.

She looked at him "Yes, Edward, I wanted to talk about them to. What does that C mean?" he was a good student, always at a B and often A. Why the sudden change. He was a senior, he had to keep his grades up if next year he wanted to be taken into consideration by the Universities of the Ivy League.

"Well Miss Swan, I really…" he started off his explanation but she didn't hear him. Her attention was caught by a small photo that still lingered in the depths of her leather bag. It was a photo of her and her husband some time just after their marriage. Before the age fell upon them, before life got in, before jobs and money took the place of love. Before he started with his heavy jokes and late nights. And girls. And before she, out of dissatisfaction, bought a vibrator.

That wonderful vibrator. Wonderful, yes. But it was not a man. Yes, it stimulated her clitoris. Bit it was not the warmth of a body, the weight of a male, the touches of a lover.

It was just a vibrator.

And she wasn't that old to be undesirable. Anything but.

Ah, the glory of some good sex. And not with some sloppy forty year old man. A boring, serious, with stomach fat man. If her ex was now living with a girl of twenty five years of age, half his year, why she, at the age of thirty five, couldn't have the same? Why should she accept grow ups? Men? She was tired of men for God's sake! She wanted a kid. And not in that sense!! A boy. Someone young, inexpert. Someone who wouldn't, couldn't, play the 'fatherly' role in the relationship, or the protective. Who needed protection nowadays?

A voice broke her out of her reverie "Miss Swan? Is everything alright?".

Her unfocused eyes focused on the eighteen year old guy that stood in front of her, now closer to her, his eyes alight with worry, a hand on her shoulder.

"Mhh?" she asked, confused "Oh yes, yes, I'm ok, thank you" she answered, resuming her gathering. "You were saying?" she continued.

He smiled, adjusting his backpack "I was asking if that'll influence my grades very much" he repeated.

And in that moment she had an illumination.

She saw him for the first time. A wonderful boy, there, alone, defenceless, in a class. The door closed. The curtains closed. The people responsible for the cleaning would start from the opposite wing of the school, her class the last…

She knew about Edward. She heard the rumours. Girls talked to each other and Bella was an attentive listener. They said he was wonderful naked. They said he was perfect. They said he was a god in bed. But she never gave them too importance. A seventeen year old girl doesn't have the experience to judge a man. She doesn't have that much material to confront. And even if she has, usually, the material is seventeen year old boys, who are as inexperienced as them.

But that was exactly was she wanted. A clean boy. She didn't care if he didn't knew all the moves. She'd teach him.

She sighed, sliding off her glasses "Well Mr. Cullen, I fear so" she lied, watching his face fell. He needed some…incentive, if she wanted him to be with her "And that would be a serious blow to your dreams of the Ivy League" she said. "The test about the reproductive organs went really bad" she said, and looked at him mischievously. "But I'm sure you can recover" she said nearing him.

He looked at her, she was still slightly shorter than him, even with the heels "How so? Another test? Written? Oral?" he asked. Mmmm, oral could do… she thought maliciously.

She shook her head, resting her hands on his chest, his eyes ran to them and to her face, incredibly close "I was think about something more…practical." She whispered, on her tip toes.

And she didn't even gave him the chance to react. She put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled his face to her, kissing him wildly. His mouth was hot and his lips soft, his breath sweet and his tongue smooth. How much time…

She pulled away, gasping for air, and looked at him with eyes filled with lust. His eyes were confused and he asked, shocked, trying weakly to disentangle from her grip "Miss Swan, what-?" but she silenced him with another kiss, while her arm went to his backpack, making it slid from his arm, landing with a loud thud on the floor.

She turned him, mouth still locked with his, so that his back was facing one side of the desk. One of his arm went around her back. His strong, young, powerful arm…

She went for his neck, leaving him gasping for air while her hands worked on his jacket and t-shirt. She kept sucking and kissing, biting gently his Adam's apple, yearning a strangled moan and a breathy "Miss Swan". She felt him shudder and she pressed her body to his, searching for…ah, there it was. His hardness.

She pulled away to pull over his head his shirt, messing his hair more than ever. They looked like sex air. And they were so sexy. She moaned.

"Miss Swan…I-" she silenced him putting a hand over his mouth while she kissed his chest. His toned, perfect chest. She kissed it, licked it all, she bite a nipple. Another moan.

She felt two hands on her body and she soon found herself without her jacket and her shirt unbuttoned. She slapped them away. This was her game. Baby boy had to wait.

She stood up and got rid of her shirt. Now she was standing in her tight skirt and black bra. She saw him gulp. She smirked and got to her knees, she began to fastly untie his belt and the zipper of his jeans. She pushed them to his ankles. He gasped. "Miss Swan…" he whispered weakly. She pulled down his black boxers too and released his hard member, and started gently stroking it.

"Now, do you remember my lessons Baby boy?" she asked, sweetly, looking up at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hastily through his mouth, his brows furrowed together, the knuckles of his hands white from the grip on the table. He whimpered something unintelligible.

"This" she said, stroking the part as she named it " is the penis" she stroked the base of it, "This", she said, inching up "is the prepuce" she said, massaging it, "And that" she finished "Is the gland" she said huskily and took him into her mouth. She started licking him, sucking on him, her hands taking care of where she couldn't reach. It wasn't her favourite thing to do, but she didn't want him to come too fast later…she wanted to have her fun.

His breathing was getting even more ragged, his short gasps frequent, his moans loud.

His hands roughly went through her hair, pressing her to him "Ohh…" he moaned lowly. She tentively looked up at him, and was met with a sweet sight. His head was moving wildly, now thrown back, now forward, his eyes tight shut, and his face looked as if he was lifting an enormous weight. He was close.

He grunted, and groaned and moaned "Oh…oh…Yes" he said gutturally. His hand's grip was stronger, urging her head up and down faster.

And that was it. He groaned and then moaned, spilling into her mouth. She sucked greedily. How much time had passed since she had tasted a man? Again, too much.

After she was finished, and him too, she stood up, in front of him while he still was gasping for hair, holding himself to the desk for support.

She smirked at him running a nail up and down his chest slowly, sensually. He shuddered. Ah, she loved to see him shudder. It was a boost for her ego.

"Now, baby boy" she said, her voice low and her eyes filled with lust "Lie down on the desk" she commanded, slightly pushing in on the chest. Never unlocking his eyes from her he complied her request, lying down on the desk, his calves hanging out of it loosely, his torso held by his elbows. He stared at her, at her face and at her chest, her full breast constricted in that bra. He licked his lips.

She looked pointedly at him and then guided her hands under her skinny skirt. And then, slowly, smiling mischievously at him, she lowered her panties to her ankle and stepped out of them. All the while not revealing an inch of skin.

He looked at her, his eyes wide and filled with anticipation, and emitted a groan. His breath was once again ragged.

She went on the table, her hands right next to his knees, on all fours, showing him a good part of her cleavage. He was still completely exposed to her and she could see his hardness. His full erection. She gently caressed his member and it twitched under her touch. Edward thrown his head back, his abs contracting, letting out a grunt.

"Look at me, Baby boy" she said. He lifted his head and looked at her, still propped on his elbows. She got on her knees, her centre above his hardness and proceeded to take of her bra. She hung one strap on a finger and let it wave in front of Edward's face. He smiled in anticipation, moving eagerly his hips. She threw the black bra aside and started to inch her skirt up. She revealed slowly her creamy tight and her most intimated part, covered in brown curls. Her skirt was at her hips now, firmly tucked there and, looking at him, she finally lowered herself on him.

They both hissed at the feeling. Yes, definitely way too much time…

She smiled an euphoric smile and, slowly, she started riding him. She did everything slowly that day. She wanted to enjoy it to the end. Every second of it.

He was incredibly hard, so much it seemed as if his member was an object rather than part of a human body. It seemed a rock, proud, firm and hard, erect inside of her as she rocked gently on him, creating a friction that brought her waves of a pleasure long forgotten. She had closed her eyes, so she didn't see at first, but rather felt the hand that was going up her waist, her stomach and lastly cupped her breast, playing with them. He squeezed, caressed, touched, groped, pushed…everything.

"Ah" she breathed, a tremble in her voice, as she felt pleasure from both her lower half and her other one when he started pinching her nipples. Her hands went into her hair, while she rocked and moaned on top of the boy, who must have liked the sight, because he was even harder than before and moaned "Oh…Miss Swan" he said, almost as if in pain.

"Ahh!! Ah! Yes, Baby boy!!" she started to yell, rocking her hips slightly faster than before. His hands hastened their play on her breast, creating frictions she didn't know about. They then went to her neck and circled it, as if to strangle her. They were warm and strong and that position excited her, specially when his thumbs went to caress her lips. She smiled.

Her hands slid down his muscular arms, so young, and reached his shoulders. She squeezed them and then she lowered her body over his. She began to kiss his neck, then she went down his sculpted chest, she bit his nipples, earning a moan "Miss Swan…yes!" while his hands went to her hips, moving them faster, harder on him. She put her hands on his stomach and let them wonder over that moving surface, so hard, so flat and soft at the same time, while licking the little valley between his pectorals.

He was coming close, but she was still far from her climax.

She straightened up, letting the hands that were now on her back fall, before lowering herself once more, gripping the sides of the desk.

She started to go faster. And harder. She bounced wildly on him, taking his hard manhood in and releasing it, and then in, and then out, in and out, in and out in an hypnotizing rhythm.

"Ahh! Ahh!!" she moaned huskily, while the boy's eyes started to go back into his thrown back head, leaving his neck exposed to her attack. And she did attack. She nibble, sucked, licked and bit every inch of skin possible, his throat vibrating with every moan. He was close…

"Ohh, Miss Swan…Miss Swan! Miss Swan!!" he shouted, scrunching his eyes tight , his fingers digging in her hips, moving his faster into her core.

She whispered urgently into his ear "No Baby boy, not now, please, not now! Hold on! Hold on!!" she said the last part moaning.

"I can't! I …Sorry…" he stuttered "Oh Yes!! Miss Swan!! Miss Swan!!" he yelled, panting. And he came.

She moaned at the feeling of his even harder member into her, but she wasn't happy. He, on the other hand, had the corner of his lips pulled into a smile.

She straightened up, releasing him "You've been very bad Baby boy" she said, scolding him, while he looked at her wide eyed "You didn't study" she said and then shrugged "I'll have to show you" she reached and hand under her, stroking his length "Now, with this wonderful, glorious thing, you're going to make me very happy. There are numerous terms to say what you just did. What I'll do, if you behave" she put emphasis on the last sentence. "You're going, now, to make me come" she said, gripping him harder, making him gasp "Cum", harder again "Orgasming", another gasp "Climaxing", a moan "either way you like to say it. You won't do it without me again. Understood?" she asked, while his arms gave him out for the tenth time.

"Yes" he breathed.

"Good" she smirked, and started to ride on his newfound hardness. This time she was rough. She was bouncing on him, practically jumping, while his hands were on her chest and everywhere they could reach. Sometimes he would try to stand up, but she would roughly push him down. She returned to her position, her hands on the desk's sides, pumping frantically.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah!! Yeees!" she moaned, biting her lip. "Ye- AH!!" she screamed when she felt Edward's hot mouth biting her nipple, while his other hand pinched the other. Her breast were just above his face. She threw her head back, a guttural moan escaping her lips while she felt her climax coming close.

Her hips went wild. She didn't even felt her legs anymore. She was thrashing around, pushing, pumping, bouncing on top of him, and from hooded eyes she could see him move from the force of it. And she admired him, while she went to kiss his chest, stealing a bite to a nipple. He was enjoying this. His brows were furrowed together, his teeth bared, and he was moving up and down from the force of her pumps. And he moaned.

"Ahh! Yes!" he half grunted "Miss Swan!!" he screamed, throwing back his head.

He too was close.

She started pressing harder, while his hips started bucketing wildly from under her, meeting her every move, increasing the feeling of pleasure. She sighed and smiled.

"Ah! Yes Baby boy! Make me come!! Make me come!!" she screamed, her fingers into his hair, clutching it to her neck.

A thrust. Another one. And another, another…and another and…

"I'm coming!! I'm coming!!" she screamed, shutting her eyes tight, her hips going faster, letting go of Edward's hair "Ah!-Ah!!-Ah!! Yes!!" she screamed as she came.

And she rode it off until the end. And it was heaven, and it was sweet. And it was euphoria. And it was happiness. She smiled.

And her smile got even wider when she heard the boy's short gasps and moans, she felt him harden and his grip on her hips was stronger.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he panted, his torso lifting from the table more at every moan "Oh Yes!" he screamed in a manly but high pitched voice "Yes! Yes! Yes!" it sounded like a victory chant. And then he screamed the sweetest words ever "Oh! Miss Swan! Miss Swan!! Miss Swan!!" and, for the third time that day, he came.

When he was done she climbed off him, pulling down her skirt, and went in search for her bra, while Edward redressed himself on the table, a satisfied look on his face. When she was dressed too she cleared her throat .

"So, Mr. Cullen, I think I'll pass over that C" she said, a clip into her mouth while she redid her bun "It's obvious you were prepared" she said, and he smirked.

"Good bye, Miss Swan" he said and, adjusting his back pack, walked toward the door. She caught up with him.

"Mr. Cullen" she called him. He turned around "You're forgetting these" she said and slipped her panties into his pocket. He looked down at the object and pulled it out to see what it was, and smiled and what he found.

They looked at each other and silently went out of the door.

Separately, of course.

While she walked toward her car, she caught a glimpse of Edward hopping into his Volvo. He didn't smile-too dangerous-but the look he gave her was filled with promises. She smiled and hopped into her car, droving away from the parking lot.

Now, she had found her motivation.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**It's me!**

**The vote for the Sexy Edward Contest opened, you can vote on Jayeliwood profile page.**

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR THIS STORY!_**

**I have two story running for this contest : The Gynaecologist and The Motivation. For who haven't read them both yet, go check them out.**

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR MY STORIES!!**!_

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, everyone who reviewed, and everyone who'll vote.**

**Marta**


End file.
